


Consolation Prize

by Anna_banana



Series: Nailed it! Queer Eye [2]
Category: Nailed It! (TV), Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Fab Five, M/M, Nailed it queer eye episode, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Tan comes second on the Nailed it! Queer eye episode. After Antoni has celebrated with Bobby the night before, he sees Tan the next day to give him his prize for second place.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst of course I'd recommend having read the first part you probably don't really need to. ;) hope you enjoy reading. Kudos/ comments always greatly appreciated if you make it to the end ;P

Tan lounges on the bed, wearing a white hotel bath robe and flicking idly through the room service breakfast menu. He's unbelievably bored but he just sits there, waiting, knowing that Antoni will be coming round shortly. Finally he hears the knock on the door and he grins, swinging his legs off the bed and getting up quickly to answer it. He pulls the door open and sees Antoni standing in front of him, leaning against the side of the door. The other man looks rumpled, evidence of the night before scattered all over his body. Antoni gives a rakish grin before walking in and closing the door behind them both. 

"Good night?" Tan asks, already aware of the answer, but needing to hear it out loud anyway.

"It was actually, yeah," Antoni replies, a slight blush now on his face. "Glad that I'm here now though." 

Part of Tan's brain feels as though he should be jealous, but in actual fact he isn't and just grins in response. 

"So I hear something about me getting second prize? I hope there isn't a third and fourth as well or it'll just be pointless." Tan says this with a laugh but for some reason, when it comes to the other two he's failing to give the same jealousy free, joking chat.

Somehow Antoni picks up on how he's feeling and comes toward him, engulfing him in a hug. Tan realises just how well Antoni knows him when the other man keeps up his own joking tone.

"Nah of course not, they did rubbish." Both chuckle at that, remembering the absolutely disastrous state of Jonathan and Karamo's cupcakes. 

Eventually the laughter dies down and Tan reminds himself of exactly why Antoni is here.

"So," he asks the other man. "What do I deserve as a consolation prize then?"

Antoni pretends to think it over but Tan is well aware that the other man will already have something in mind for today. Before long Antoni makes his suggestion.

"I think it's only fair that if winners get fucked, second place calls for a blow job yes?"

Considering Tan is pretty sure he could get hard just at the sheer thought of it, he is happy to agree pretty quickly.

"Deal." As he says it, he resolves to ask Antoni for all the details about last night later on.

Before they even kiss, Antoni tugs gently on the ties of Tan's bath robe. The fabric unfolds, revealing that he has nothing on underneath it.

"Nice." Antoni says grinning whilst eyeing him up and down. He encourages Tan to lie down on the bed before beginning to strip off his own clothes. Tan watches appreciatively as he makes quick work of toeing off shoes before getting rid of his top, jeans and underwear. Soon, Antoni makes his own way onto the bed, crawling toward where Tan is lying at the head of the bed. Finally, he reaches Tan and is able to pull him into an overdue long, hard kiss. The two kiss for a while, battling for dominance, Antoni eventually winning due to his position on top of Tan on the bed. Eventually, Antoni pulls away slightly from the man underneath him.

"Now for your prize," he says smirking.

Tan's breath hitches as he makes his way down Tan's body, biting and kissing as he goes. He makes it to Tan's cock, already hard, he on,y gives a few teasing licks and sucks ya the head before fully engulfing him in wet heat. Tan cries out and Antoni grabs his hand and places it onto his head. Taking the permission given to him Tan begins to thrust into the mouth over him. As he looks down, Tan sees Antoni working a hand over himself whilst sucking him off. 

The sight makes him groan in arousal and soon the pace is picked up. Both are gasping and moaning, one considerably more muffled. Soon Tan comes, thrusting deep into Antoni's mouth, Antoni's fist goes over himself several more times before he too is coming. Now feeling over sensitivity, Antoni pulls his mouth away from Tan's softening cock and makes his way to the top of the bed. They lie, curled in each other's arms, both trying to get their breaths back. 

"Not bad for second right?" Antoni asks, eyes glittering.

"I better win the next competition we do." Tan replies and they both erupt into giggles, sated and relaxed together. 

A while later Tan remembers something he though of earlier that day. "So what did you and Bobby get up to?" 

"Well," Antoni begins telling the story, making sure to give them plenty of thought for later rounds. 

The End.


End file.
